Wireless communications links are sometimes characterized by relatively high bit error rates (BER), large delay-bandwidth products, variable round-trip times, asymmetric channels, and impairments caused by various expected and/or unexpected events such as weather, fading, blockage, or jamming. In order to test the functionality and performance of next-generation wireless networks, it is important to have the ability to emulate communication applications in real-time over communications links with similar characteristics. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for concurrently emulating multiple channel impairments.